Green Arrow and Deadpool
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What would happen if the Merc with the Mouth from Marvel Comics team up with the Emerald Archer from DC Comics? Read here to find out


**An idea I got from reading a _Marvel_ comic book series _A+X_ of Avengers characters teaming up with X-Men characters.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own _Marvel_ _Comics_ , _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Green Arrow was hitting the gas as he was trying to speed the car up. "So, I shot the guy with an arrow. Of course, it did nothing since the guy was an immortal demigod and Batman gave me _the_ look, you know? I mean, what was I supposed to do?! I have bow and quiver, he pulls out knives and so what if he's an immortal? You fight back, right?"

"Sure…" Deadpool looked at the road as people were jumping out of the way in the train station. "But are you sure this is the right way?"

"The tracker places him right here." Green Arrow said as they drove through the tunnel as they bumped for a moment.

"Whoa!" Deadpool yelped. "You know, when we're all done today, remind me because a while back, I happened upon the diagnostics from one of the Bat's older suits." He rubbed his hands, smirking. "I'm sure he keeps security updated as upgrades go but there might be a potential hole in the waste management that probably got forgotten through the current version, if you catch my drift."

Green Arrow smirked for a moment before focusing. "Are we seriously talking about that now?!"

"I'm just saying it might be fun to Alan Shepard the Bat!" Deadpool laughed before they heard train horn and shining light at the end of the tunnel. "Seriously, is this the right way? I just that I can walk away from this alive and you can't!" Green Arrow did a quick turn as the tires screeched. "Aaaaaah!"

"We need to catch the sub before it launches, man!" Green Arrow snapped as they drove down the tunnel before landing at pier, where the thugs were shipping the cargo inside and both heroes jumped out from the car. "Told you we're on time! They better not have laid a finger on him…"

"Or you're gonna have to stop me from killing every last one of them." Deadpool laughed.

"I most certainly won't." Green Arrow smirked.

"Hey, it's Trick Dart! And Ninja Spider-Man!" One of the thugs yelled.

"Seriously?" Green Arrow snapped.

"This is a crossover story, right?" Deadpool explained. "I mean, it's hard for the bad guys from both universes to recognize which one of us is who."

"What?" Green Arrow stared, confused.

"Never mind." Deadpool rolled his eyes before he grabbed a bow and quiver.

"You're using a bow?" Green Arrow asked, disbelieved.

"When in Rome, baby!" Deadpool cheered as he shot down one of the thugs. "So satisfying, right?"

"Yeah, it is." Green Arrow laughed as he fired an arrow before he saw Deadpool pull out an arrow with a large green fist on the tip. "What the…"

"In fact, you inspired me to craft my own trick arrows for this crossover." Deadpool explained.

"Right, that's cool, man. Respect the trick arrow." Green Arrow smiled, firing, shooting one of the thugs down.

Deadpool fired his green fist arrow as it hit one of the thugs in the chest but it harmlessly bounced off and landed on the ground as there was a sound from the speaker in the arrow. " _Raaah! Hulk smash!_ "

Green Arrow and the thugs just stared at Deadpool, like if he was crazy.

"What? That's it?"

"Wait for it." Deadpool said and after a few seconds, the arrow on the ground exploded, sending the thugs flying in the air. " ** _Surprise_**! The trick is that they've all got explosives in them! **_Ha ha ha ha_**!" He started shooting his " _Hulk_ " arrows around as explosions followed, sending the thugs either running or flying in the air before he and Green Arrow entered the sub, encountering more thugs. "Hello there." He fired another " _Hulk_ " arrow as it bounced off the walls.

"Deadpool, wait!" Green Arrow shouted as the "Hulk" arrow ricocheted and Green Arrow fired, adjusting " _Hulk_ " arrow's direction towards the quarters, where were the thugs.

"Take cover!" One of the thugs yelled as Green Arrow fired a rope arrow, closing the door shut and containing the explosion.

"Dang! Nice shot, Lego…" Deadpool paused. "Wait, how often do people call you Legolas?"

"All the time."

"Nice shooting, Katniss!" Deadpool laughed.

"Heard that one before." Green Arrow shrugged.

"Brave! The girl from " _Brave_ "!"

"Nice try."

"The CW's lame-ass version of Robin Hood a.k.a. Guggenheim's bitch." Deadpool cackled as Green Arrow winced.

"Ouch. That wounds my heart." He said, insulted.

They all went into the engineering room as there was a man with an eyepatch, wielding a sword. "Well, Green Arrow and Deadpool."

"Slade Wilson." Green Arrow smirked. "Deathstroke."

"Wait, Slade Wilson?" Deadpool paused before he turned to Deathstroke. "I'm Wade Wilson. From Marvel. Pleased to meet you. Aren't we related?"

"What is he talking about?" Deathstroke demanded.

"You know, I've heard that I was supposed to be a rip-off of you as a joke, Willy." Deadpool joked. "Maybe you're the rip-off, since I'm the Merc with the Mouth and you're just… you."

Deathstroke seethed. "I will not stand for this insolence! Do you have any idea…"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard, lost an eye, went through failed medical experiment, can use 90% of brain capacity, has a healing factor, yada, yada, yada…" Deadpool said, bored. "I had cancer and gained a badass healing factor too. Really. Tell me, Sladey-boy? You ever considered being pirate, rather than a mercenary? Cause there can only be one self-healing…"

"Enough of this!" Deathstroke sliced Deadpool's arm off as he knelt down.

"Ah! You nautical jerkweed!" Green Arrow fired, disarming Deathstroke off his pistol as Deadpool glared. "You turdy scurve!" Deadpool pulled out his sword and attacked but Deathstroke dodged and swished his blade, cutting Green Arrow's quiver off.

"No!"

"No arrows, no edge." Deathstroke smirked before Deadpool managed to put his arm back and jumped at Deathstroke from behind, stabbing him in the eyehole through the eyepatch. "Ah, you little…"

Deathstroke slammed Deadpool to the wall before Green Arrow punched Deathstroke in the face, knocking him out.

"I hate that guy." Green Arrow sighed.

* * *

Later, the police was apprehending Deathstroke and his men.

"Well, I think we can all take the credit for…"

"Actually…" Green Arrow grabbed Deadpool by his hand before he could approach the cops. "It would go a lot smoother if nobody knew you were involved, since there's a lot of damage that needs to be fixed and the Justice League and Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries and other people need to take care of the insurance. They would blame you if…"

"Ah, OK." Deadpool shrugged. "I mean, I think it would be fun if the DC heroes were yelling at a Marvel antihero but I think I've done enough, until the author thinks otherwise, right?"

Green Arrow stared, confused before shaking his head. And then he looked at the watch. "Crap. I promised Dinah a date and I forgot to get a reservation, where am I gonna…"

"Don't worry, man, I'll take care of it." Deadpool promised. "There's one restaurant that I love and I'll talk with the manager."

* * *

Later in the evening, Oliver and Dinah entered a Mexican restaurant and sat at table as a man with mustache approached them. "Mr. Queen, so glad you could make it!"

"Thank you, Mr. Herrera." Oliver smiled, shaking hand with the man.

"Ollie, you know each other?" Dinah asked.

"We have a mutual friend. He talks a lot about this place." Oliver explained.

"Well, I'm going to start you off with my signature creation, " _Oaxaca inspired_ " fried " _Tacos de harina_ "!" Herrera said as he showed them a tray with food in covered kettle.

"Wow, what's that?" Dinah stared.

Oliver laughed. "They're just chimichangas, Di. But I promise you, they're the best _chimichangas_."

Dinah raised her brow. "Oh, really? They're _that_ good?"

"Trust me, birdie." Oliver smirked as he turned to a man with scarred face that was covered with sombrero, who sat at the opposite table. "Everybody loves them."

Wade Wilson laughed. "Well, this crossover might not be the best one-shot the author had written but don't blame him for being a fan of comic books and that he has the urge to write these silly stories he just can't seem to resist. Hope you liked the Merc with the Mouth teaming up with the Emerald Archer!"

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think about it? Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
